


Remember Me

by Qpenguin98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Three Years Later, and i feel like it fucked up frisk too, but it sure is a thing, im not actually sure what this living situation is, that scene with asriel where no one remembers you fucked me up, theyre on the surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qpenguin98/pseuds/Qpenguin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get louder, tripping over each other, screaming inside your head. They don’t remember you at all.</p>
<p>And then they attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

You can’t see their faces, blurred out, fading into the black surrounding you. You hear their voices, cries of pain and confusion.

“I’m sorry,” a deep voice states, quivering like they’re his dying words. “It is my duty.”

“You’re our real enemy,” comes out venomous and spiteful.

“No one will leave again.” Full of regret.

“I must capture a human.” Remorseful.

“I have to keep lying.” Defeated.

“Just give up, I did.” Guilty.

They get louder, tripping over each other, screaming inside your head. They don’t remember you at all.

And then they attack.

You dodge bones and bombs, hands and spears, all the while trying to block out the angry, scared voices in your head.

And one voice gets louder and louder and louder until it drowns out the rest of them.

“Just give up just give up just give up jUst give uP juST GIVE up JUST GiVE UP JUST GIVE UP _JUST GIVE UP JUST GIVE UP **JUST GIVE UP JUST GIVE UP JUST GIVE UP JUST GIVE UP-”**_

You see the gaster blasters glow blue before they shoot and you die.

You wake up screaming, the loudest noise you’ve made in weeks.

Everything’s dark and the bed’s soft, but you’re scared they’ve forgotten you, replaced you with a stranger, no, with _Chara_ , in their heads.

The door slams open, and you stare at the glowing blue eye before scrambling off the bed and against the wall, squeaking in fear.

“Kid, what the hell?” He sounds scared and you mistake it as a fear of you. His eyes is glowing and you know he could kill you, mistake you for Chara.

You raise your hands above your head, shaking, tears streaming down your face.

“Frisk not Chara Frisk not Chara Frisk not Chara Frisk not Chara Frisk not- Frisk n-n-not- Frisk Frisk Frisk Frisk Frisk Frisk.”

You whisper into your knees, eyes screwed shut, wrists crossed over each other, fingers shaking.

A bony hand rests on your shoulder and you flinch, hard. It pulls back quickly, and you cautiously open damp eyes.

Sans crouches next to you, worry written all over his face. He’s got his hands outstretched to you, displaying nothing but empty bones.

The glow from his eye fades and you relax, taking one of his hands in both of yours, his fingers curling over your own, other hand coming to a rest on your cheek.

“Hey, shhhh, I know it’s you Frisk. You’re okay, we’re all okay.”

You’re shivering in a cold sweat, gripping his hand hard. He shrugs off his jack, makes you let go, and puts it on you. You snuggle into the fur, hood pulled over your head, and you lean onto his shoulder. He takes you in his arms and you close your eyes.

“Wanna talk about it?”

You don’t say anything, turning your head in more.

“That’s oka-”

“You don’t remember.”

It’s nearly inaudible, but Sans has gotten good at listening to your silence.

“I remember a lot more than you think, kid.”

“Not this, no one ever remembers this.”

His shoulders stiffen. “What do you mean?”

Your tongue’s getting heavy. You’re talking too much.

“Flowey… Asriel took your souls and I had to save them but… no one remembered and you all fought me and tried to kill me and I h-h-had to make you remember and you- you- just give up I-I-I-I-I-”

Your voice dies and you clutch at his hand, bringing it to your chest.

“Okay,” he says slowly. “Okay.”

It’s been three years and you’re still afraid they’ll forget you again. Their faces will go blank and they’ll try to kill you kill you kill you kill ouy klliil uoyyu killyouuio mkkillm youuuuuu.

“Frisk, shhh, you’re okay, you’re okay, I know, being the only one to remember is so lonely, it’s so scary, I know, don’t worry, I know. I know.”

He knows, and maybe that’s why you’re most comfortable letting him see you like this. The others know what you did, but they don’t _know_. Not even mom. But Sans remembers, remembers what it was like to kill you so many times, what it was like for you to kill him so many times.

“You’re right,” he says. “I don’t remember that, and it kind of worries me, but hey, you’re right here. And I’m right here. And if anyone tries to fuck that up, I’ll have bone to pick with them.”

It’s not his best, but you giggle anyway, pressing your forehead to his sternum. He rests his head on yours, and you lace your fingers together.

The warmth and comfort causes you to dose off, and you’re greeted by the sights of your dying friends.

You jolt awake, not up for two nightmares in one night, and Sans holds you a little tighter.

“You okay, kiddo? Only fell asleep for a couple minutes.”

“Yeah,” you whisper near silently.

He sets his forehead to yours and looks you eye sockets to eyes.

“We’re all okay and no one blames you.”

It hits somewhere in your soul and you bury your face in his shirt, shoulders shaking. You will yourself not to cry, and you succeed, for the most part.

“Let’s go make some hot chocolate, like Tori did when you were younger, yeah?”

You nod, and he picks you both up. You’re heavier than you were then, but he doesn’t seem to care. You much too old to be carried, but you’re not going to complain.

It doesn’t take long for the hot chocolate, and you take it with you as you dip into the couch. Sans sits next to you.

You’re quiet for a while, but it’s a comfortable silence.

“You feeling any better?”

You nod, because you truly do. The heat from the cocoa warms you down to your bones.

“That’s good.”

“What about you?”

“I’m good kid. I’m good.”

He’s got that smile on that you know means something’s up, but you also know it means he won’t tell you, at least not right now, so you drop it. Vow to pick it back up another time.

You snuggle into his side and take a sip of your cocoa.

**Author's Note:**

> I have gotten into undertale. I am frisksans codependency trash and i am not proud of it  
> and yet here we are


End file.
